Considerable advantage and convenience can be realized to users of mobile phones and portable electronic devices if these products can be used “hands free”. A typical solution to hands free operation today is a wired headset, consisting of a speaker mounted in or in close proximity to the ear and a microphone typically located on a wire connecting the speaker to the mobile phone. The headset wire may plug into a standard 2.5 millimeter or stereo audio jack located on the side of the phone or into another type of connector typically located on the bottom of the phone. However, the use of a wire is often inconvenient because it restricts freedom of motion, either because of the length of the wire or interference with motion of the hands or arms. In a vehicle, the wire frequently interferes with release of the seat belt or may become tangled with the seat belt other car fixtures.
One method of eliminating the wire is through use of a wireless headset. A wireless headset may include a headset containing a speaker and microphone, such as described in U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/520,285 for In the Ear Headset. This wireless headset communicates with a base unit, which can be attached to the bottom of the mobile phone. Alternatively, the base unit may be attached to the phone through a short wire that plugs into the base of the phone or onto the standard 2.5 mm jack found on many mobile phones. It would thus be advantageous if the headset, phone, and base devices could be mated in an assembly that provides greater ease of use.